Festa Surpresa
by Hikari Nakao
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando um grupo de amigos resolve fazer uma festa surpresa? Como será que vão conseguir arrumar tudo a tempo? E como o aniversariante irá reagir com a surpresa?


_**Festa Surpresa**_

By _Hikar Nakao_

- É isso aí! Todo mundo entendeu o que cada um tem que fazer?

- Já, Sango. Todo mundo já entendeu. Não precisa repetir a mesma pergunta nove vezes.

- Cala a boca, Miroku. Tem que sair tudo perfeito! Você sabe há quanto tempo eu estou planejando essa festa?

- Bom, se for contar o fato de você ser uma desocupada... ITAI!

- Cala a boca!

- Falando assim, até parece que você é a aniversariante, San-chan.

- Não comenta, Jakotsu. Você pode acabar se dando mal.

- O único que vai acabar se dando mal por aqui é você, Bankotsu. Olha só a cara da Sango.

- Opa! Peraí! O que foi que eu fiz! Eu não disse nada sobre você!

- Insinuou!

- É melhor calar a boca de uma vez, Bankotsu.

- Oi? Quem é você pra falar alguma coisa, heim? Aliás, o que você tá fazendo aqui, Kouga?

- Sei lá. Só estou aqui porque eu acompanhei a Kagome quando nos encontramos na rua.

- Traduzindo: Você estava seguindo ela, mas como nem pra isso você presta, ela acabou descobrindo você e, com sua cara de pau, você fingiu que estava passando ali por acaso e disse que iria acompanhá-la, não é?

- Ora, seu...

- Kouga, por favor...

- Não precisa fica encabulada, minha querida Kagome! Pode ficar tranqüila que esses inúteis não vão mais fazê-la passar vergonha!

- O único que está fazendo ela passar vergonha aqui é você, seu imbecil. Toma vergonha na cara e solta as mãos dela.

- Fica na sua, Kagura. A conversa ainda não chegou no estábulo. Aliás, por que você tá aqui? Pensei que estivesse grudada no Sesshoumaru.

- Pra sua informação, projeto de filhote de lobo, eu estava sim com o Sesshoumaru-sama, mas ele teve que atender a um telefonema da empresa então deixei ele resolver os problemas.

- Quer dizer que ligaram da empresa, né? Huhuhu...

- Cale a boca, Houshi. Tira esse sorrisinho besta da cara e vê se bebe menos. Você por acaso está insinuando que Sesshoumaru-sama foi atender um telefonema de uma mulher sendo que ele já tem a mim?

- É nessas horas que eu sinceramente tenho pena do Sesshoumaru. Se eu estivesse no lugar dele há essa hora já teria me enforcado.

- O que seria uma benção para o mundo. Além disso, se enxerga. Você não chega nem aos pés de Sesshoumaru-sama. E também, se eu quisesse um vira-lata, iria procurar em um canil, e não esperar uma reunião besta de aniversário pra ver um.

- Vira-lata não! Eu sou um lobo e de raça pura!

- E você se orgulha disso?

- Por que não deveria?

- Porque parece que você está se auto leiloando para um daqueles leilões bregas de quinquilharias de velhinhas de terceira idade.

- Grrrr...

- JÁ CHEGA!

- San-chan, querida... Não emburre a cara tanto assim. Você pode ter rugas precocemente.

- Sem comentários, Jakotsu. Mas o fato é que vocês desviaram totalmente do assunto principal! Ah! E aproveitando agora que o Sesshoumaru chegou e estão todos presentes... Kagura! Cuidado! Você vai quebrar o seu pescoço! Agora vai quebrar o do Sesshoumaru! Aff... Esquece. Bom, eu quero que me digam o que cada um ficou encarregado de fazer, tudo bem?

- ...

- Tudo bem!

- Tudo...

- A animação de vocês é contagiante... Mas vamos lá! Primeiro... Jakotsu!

- Decoração da festaa! Lá, lá lá lááááá! Vai ficar linda! Perfeita! Maravilhosa!

- Er... Bankotsu?

- Aff... Tenho mesmo que fazer isso?

- Desembucha.

- Tsc. Manter o Kouga o mais longe possível enquanto o bendito aniversariante chega para a festa.

- O quê?

- Cala a boca, Kouga! Miroku?

- Ajudar o Bankotsu.

- Amigos da onça!

- Alguém aqui um dia já disse ser seu amigo?

- Já falei pra ficarem quietos! Ayame?

- Comida e quitutes da festinha!

- Kagura?

- Bebidas. Huhuhu... Geral vai ficar bêbado...

- Vou poupá-la de meus comentários. Kanna?

- Iluminação.

- ... Tá. Kagome-chan?

- Trazer o aniversariante para a festa.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Vai sim! O primeiro passo para a aceitação de um fato é você próprio dizê-lo! Fala de uma vez!

- Desde quando você virou psicóloga, Sango-chan?

- Aposto que os pacientes que ela atende saem do consultório precisando de um psiquiatra...

- Kagome! Kagura!

- Já paramos...

- Anda, Sesshoumaru! Todo mundo está te esperando!

- Que esperem.

- Vai logo, Sesshy.

- Quer morrer, Houshi?

- Er.. Ainda não.

- Então mantenha-se quieto.

- Não precisa dizer duas vezes...

- Sesshoumaru!

- Tsc... Ajudar a Kagome.

- Viu? Não foi tão difícil.

- Diga isso para os imbecis incompetentes do Houshi e do lobo que estão se matando de rir ali. Avise-os que se não pararem, vou cometer um assassinato a sangue frio daqui a pouco.

- Deixa eles... São dois idiotas.

- Oi! Eu ouvi isso, Sangozinha!

- E daí?

- Que fria...

- Idiota. Agora... Falta alguém? Ah, claro! Eu! Obviamente eu vou vigiar vocês.

- Obrigada pela confiança que você deposita em nós, Sango-chan...

- Ué? Kagome-chan, eu confio em você. Eu até vou fazer o Sesshoumaru ajudar a Kanna e deixar você sozinha _distraindo_ o aniversariante, viu?

- Tenho a leve impressão de que ouvi um tom malicioso quando você disse pra eu distraí-lo...

- Foi só a sua impressão. Huhuhu...

- Você não convence, Sango-chan...

- Então é isso, pessoal. Para evitar encontros inconvenientes, nossa amiga Kagome-chan fez essa rota que nossa vítim... Quero dizer, aniversariante vai fazer hoje. Por isso, evitem passar nesses lugares há essas horas, entenderam?

- Peraí, Sango! Aqui só tá dizendo que depois de sair do trabalho ele vai ficar na casa da Kagome até vir pra cá! Isso tá errado!

- Não tem nada errado, Kouga. É exatamente isso que vai acontecer.

- Eu não vou permitir isso!

- Entendeu o papel do Bankotsu e do Miroku agora?

- Além de inútil, é burro.

- Você quer apanhar, Kagura?

- Ainda por cima é covarde, mas tenta só pra ver se não vai ter troco!

- Chega Kouga! E Kagura, fecha o leque!

- Hmpf. Salvo pelo gongo, lobo vira-lata!

- Ka... Kagome... Por que está tão irritada? Foi alguma coisa que essa camelô ambulante fez?

- Oi! O que foi que você disse?

- Ora essa, vai me dizer que você anda com essa quinquilharia nos braços e no pescoço porque você gosta? No mínimo deve estar fazendo promoção de pulseiras.

- Ora essa! Eu nem uso tanta pulseira assim! E eu só uso um colar de cada vez!

- Isso tudo aí é só um colar?

- É sim, porque, lobo fedido?

- Ora, sua... Eu só perguntei, porque eu queria saber como você se veste para ir ao carnaval. Deve ir normalmente, vão pensar logo que é uma fantasia e... ITAI! SUA LOUCA!

- Repete se tiver coragem!

- Mulher carnavalesca de quinta categoria!

- Você tá pedindo pra morrer, lobinho. Mas não se preocupe, com a sua morte, as calamidades do mundo vão melhorar significativamente, já que só a sua presença aqui faz com que as pessoas tenham tendência a cometerem assassinato!

- Isso é verdade...

- É mesmo...

- Oi! O que vocês estão dizendo aí?

- Oras, Kouga. Tenho que responder? Quem nunca teve vontade de te matar que atire a primeira pedra!

- Sango, pare de dizer idiotices!

- ...

- Vocês aí! Falem alguma coisa!

- E aí, cambada? Alguém vai atirar alguma pedra?

- ...

- Ei! Vocês realmente têm vontade de me matar?

- Constantemente.

- Sempre.

- Só quando você aparece na minha frente.

- Ora, seus... Kagome? Até você?

- Desculpe, Kouga-kun. Mas você às vezes consegue irritar e...

- Alguém! O Kouga enfartou!

- Acuda!

- Deixa o imbecil morrer! Já era sem tempo!

- Concordo com a Kagura. Pelo menos assim eu não assim eu não preciso ficar dando uma de babá de lobo e ainda aturar o Miroku.

- Como você é sensível, Ban-chan...

- Jakotsu! Quantas vezes falei pra não me chamar desse jeito ridículo? E além do mais, eu só tenho desvantagens enquanto ele estiver aqui, ou vivo, como quiser falar. Morrer é um bom pagamento pra todas as situações que ele já me fez passar.

- Você é tão amigo assim do lobo enferrujado, Bankotsu? Huhuhu... Bom saber...

- Você me entendeu, Kagura...

- Tá tudo muito bem, tá tudo muito bom, mas o que é que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui?

- Como assim, San-chan? Estamos, quer dizer, eu, a Gome-chan e a Aya-chan estamos cuidando do Kouga e...

- Deixem o cretino morrer e vão logo se ocupar com os preparativos da festa! Kagome! Tá quase na hora do final do expediente dele hoje, né? Vai logo!

- To indo! To indo!

- E lembre-se: seja natural.

ooooooooooo

- 'Seja natural' ela disse... Natural é o caramba... Acho que vou enfartar aqui...

Kagome, depois do encontro 'amistoso' com seus amigos para prepararem a festa, se encontrava na frente de um prédio onde sabia que a pessoa que esperava desceria dali a alguns instantes, o que provou ser verdade.

- Kagome? Já está aqui? – a garota deu um pulo com a fala, já que estava imersa em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Ah! Oi, Inuyasha! É, eu saí cedo do trabalho e resolvi te esperar e... – o hanyou chegou mais perto da garota ficando com seu rosto a centímetros de distância do dela. Parou e sorriu.

- O que está tramando? – Kagome ficou pálida. Sabia que não conseguia disfarçar, mas ser descoberta nos primeiros dois minutos já é demais. Tinha que inventar uma desculpa e rápido.

- Ora, o que você...

- Sem desculpas. Eu te conheço, Kagome.

"_Bem demais, até. Que saco_" Kagome pensou. Mas não pôde fazer mais nada, pois sentiu um braço do hanyou envolvê-la pelos ombros puxando-a em direção a um carro que estava estacionado em frente a eles.

- Vamos. Por hoje eu deixo você me deixar no vácuo. Mas aproveita, porque é só hoje – Kagome riu sarcasticamente.

- É só por causa do ramen que eu prometi fazer pra você, isso sim – riu novamente quando viu Inuyasha ruborizar sem jeito – Não sou eu que falo a mesma coisa sempre que me deixam no vácuo, sabia? – sentiu o aperto nos ombros ficar mais forte e os passos ficarem mais rápidos enquanto iam para o carro.

- Cala a boca e vamos embora – resmungou o hanyou.

A única coisa que Kagome pôde fazer enquanto era praticamente jogada pra dentro do carro foi rir e, enquanto Inuyasha dava a volta para entrar no banco do motorista, rezar para que não acontecesse nenhuma catástrofe com seus amigos enquanto estes preparavam a festa.

ooooooooooo

Do outro lado da cidade, um grupo de pessoas se encontrava ligeiramente curvados formando um círculo, enquanto ouviam as últimas instruções de uma garota que falava sem parar.

- Tudo bem, vocês entenderam? – perguntou a garota.

- Caramba, Sango! Acho que até decorei de tanto que você falou! – disse um rapaz de longas tranças.

- Que bom, era essa a intenção – o rapaz ficou com uma gota na cabeça após essa fala.

- Mas eu só queria saber por que a gente tão conversando em uma posição que parece conversa de time de futebol americano antes do jogo.

- Se liga, Kagura. Isso é pra fazer parecer que somos um time unido e fazer a festa dar certo! – respondeu Sango.

- Hum. Só parecer, né? Porque na prática, isso aqui tá mais pra canil do que pra time... – respondeu a youkai dos ventos disse desinteressada.

- Isso foi por acaso uma indireta? – perguntou um youkai lobo.

- Pra você achar que foi indireta só pode ser retardado mesmo... – Kouga cerrou o punho.

- Ora, sua... – mas a discussão que iria ser iniciada foi interrompida por Sango, que se pôs entre os dois youkais.

- Calma aí, pessoal. Deixem pra se pegarem quando estiverem sozinhos, ok? – ambos coraram com a frase.

- Desde quando você faz piadinhas de duplo sentido, Sango? Tá ficando esperta, heim? – uma veia saltou na testa da garota.

- Fica quieta, Kagura. Por que não faz alo de útil, heim? – Kagura pôs um dedo no queixo pensativamente, até que bateu uma mão na outra.

- Isso! Vou comprar sakê! – Sango suspirou – Além da festa, vai ajudar um certo casalzinho a ficar mais espontâneo, se é que me entende... – tampou a boca com a mão e começou a dar risadinhas. Sango, quando entendeu, se juntou à youkai.

-O que vocês tanto falam aí, heim queridas? – Jakotsu se aproximou da dupla e começou a ouvir os planos que as duas tinham em mente para juntar Inuyasha e Kagome. Jakotsu logo entrou na rodinha, cochichando junto com as duas, sendo seguido por Ayame, que também se juntara ao grupo.

- Mas que monte de segredos é esse, heim? Que isso... – Kouga resmungou. Bankotsu revirou os olhos com a estupidez do lobo. Já Miroku arregalou os olhos e formou uma expressão de surpresa.

- Você não sabe, Kouga? – o lobo virou-se para o amigo curiosamente – Essa festa foi idéia da Kagome, mas para as garota ali... – parou ao perceber a presença de Jakotsu também – Er... Deles, delas, tanto faz... Bem, para elas essa festa é só um pretexto pra juntar o Inuyasha e a Kagome.

Um rugido pôde ser ouvido por toda Tókio.

- O QUÊ? – rugiu Kouga novamente – Você está me dizendo que essa enrolação toda é pra juntar a MINHA Kagome com aquele cachorro fedido? – Miroku levantou os braços, em sinal de rendição.

- Por favor, não mate o mensageiro – Kouga rugiu novamente e se virou para tirar satisfações com as garotas, mas parou ao não vê-las no lugar onde estavam um minuto atrás.

- Parece que elas já entraram em ação... – comentou Bankotsu.

- Acho que nós também vamos ter que entrar... – suspirando, os dois partiram para cima de Kouga, tentando impedi-lo de estragar a festa.

ooooooooooo

- Já conseguiu tudo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Já. Os equipamentos devem chegar daqui a alguns minutos – respondeu Kanna.

- Conseguiu tudo mais rápido do que eu, estou impressionado – comento o youkai.

- Tenho meus contatos – respondeu a youkai sinistramente.

- ... – Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio, até Kanna quebrá-lo – Acha que eles vão conseguir?

- O que?

- Juntar seu irmão e Kagome.

- Meio irmão. E eu não tenho nada a ver com isso – respondeu seco.

- Hum

Um novo silêncio se instaurou e nenhum dos dois ousou quebrá-lo. Nem quando o equipamento de iluminação chegou e ambos foram para suas respectivas casas.

ooooooooooo

- Que legal! Tá tudo pronto! – disse Sango feliz.

Depois de muito gritar e se descabelar, Sango finalmente parecia se acalmar quando vira que tudo estava como tinha planejado. Olhou no relógio e constatou que faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o horário que tinha combinado com Kagome dela trazer Inuyasha.

"_Huhuhu... Vocês dois não perdem por esperar!_" Sorria malignamente com esse pensamento, fazendo Miroku, que ia falar com ela, dar um passo para trás, desistindo no mesmo instante.

Saiu de sua meditação quando ouviu Kagura e Jakotsu voltarem de dentro de um dos cômodos da casa conversando. Se aproximou e ouviu o final da conversa.

- Dessa vez eles não escapam... Huhuhu – Sango sorriu quando percebeu o tema da conversa. Kagura, quando percebeu Sango, logo fez um de seus comentários – Sango, já se acalmou, querida? – Sango sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua cabeça. Kagura notou – Pelo jeito não, hihihi... Mas antes de começarmos uma briga, queremos avisar que já está tudo pronto para os pombinhos, né Jako?

- Claro que sim, Gura-chan! Dessa vez eles finalmente vão se entender! – As três sorriram malignamente e começaram a rir.

Bankotsu, Miroku, e Kouga (amordaçado) sentiram gotas se formarem em suas cabeças antes de se afastarem cautelosamente.

- Isso! – Sango gritou levantando o braço, o que assustou os três – Vamos apagar as luzes e esperar os dois!

Apagaram, se esconderam e ficaram esperando, pois a qualquer minuto Kagome e Inuyasha entrariam.

ooooooooooo

**15 minutos depois...**

- Sangozinha... Quanto tempo mais eles vão demorar?

- Cala a boca, Miroku! Eles estão chegando!

ooooooooooo

**30 minutos depois...**

- Sangozinha... Eu to ficando com sono...

- Já falei pra calar a boca, Miroku! Eles devem chegar daqui a pouco!

ooooooooooo

**1 hora depois...**

- Sangozinha...

- CALE A BOCA, MIROKU!

- Mas minhas pernas estão dormentes...

- Ele tem razão, Sango. As minhas também estão.

- Você não tem direito de falar nada, Kouga.

- As minhas também, Sango.

- Até você, Bankotsu? Tsc... Tudo bem. Circulando! Mas é só o tempo das suas pernas deixarem de ficar dormentes, ouviram?

- Hai...

ooooooooooo

- Inuyasha... – disse Kagome.

- Que foi? – perguntou Inuyasha em um tom carinhoso.

- Você não acha que foi muita maldade não aparecer na sua própria festa de aniversário? – perguntou a garota incerta.

- Claro que não – rebateu o hanyou – Primeiro que, pelo que me disse, o fedido está lá e, segundo, a Sango e as outras devem ter feito algum tipo de plano para juntar a gente – disse abraçando a garota.

- Tenho até pena deles, sabia? – a garota se aconchegou mais no abraço – Eles tentam nos juntar sempre que têm chance, mas não sabem que estamos juntos há mais de seis meses... – a garota, involuntariamente, deixou uma gota se formar na cabeça "_É tempo demais para eles não terem percebido nada... Mas tenho certeza de que ainda não sabem. Como isso é possível?_".

- Relaxa, Kagome. Deixa eles lá e vem aqui – Inuyasha se virou ficando em cima da garota, sorrindo maliciosamente – Além do mais, é bem melhor passar o aniversário aqui com a minha namorada do que lá na festa com um bando de loucos – disse beijando-a.

- Isso eu tenho que concordar – Kagome disse ofegante quando se separaram – Mas eles são nossos amigos não pode... – foi calada com outro beijo.

- Deixa eles em paz e me dá o meu presente de aniversário – o hanyou sorriu maliciosamente.

Kagome, ao perceber as intenções de seu namorado, sorri da mesma forma antes de se entregar novamente, esquecendo de tudo, até dos seus 'queridos' amigos...

ooooooooooo

- Zzzzzz...

- Zzz... Zzz...

* * *

_**Oláááá!**_

_**Aposto que muita gente já deve ter feito isso, mas esse é meu presentinho pra fofa da minha prima, como vocês devem saber, é a Natsumi-chan!**_

**Happy Birthday to you!**

**Happy Birthday to yooou!**

**Happy Biiiirthday to you-ou!**

**Happy Birthday to yoooouuuu…!**

**Bem, é isso, fofa! Não sei se ficou boa porque fiz correndo hoje e nem revisei, mas é de coração, viu? Mas mesmo assim espero que seja boa aos seus olhos, hihihihi...**

**_Bem, para todos, espero que tenham gostado. Foi uma idéia que tive na hora e comecei a escrever. Mudei o rumo dela umas cinco vezes, tomara que gostem n.n_**

_**Ah! E se puderem comentar... sabe, é revigorante, se é que me entendem...**_

_**É só isso por hoje, gente! Tudo o que posso dizer agora, 23:00 da noite e minha mãe tentando me expulsar do computador porque amanhã tenho simulado, é:**_

**_Kissus e bai bai! _**


End file.
